Gregory.Gregory
Gregory was a young child who appeared in the episode Cardboard Friend Mod in Garry's Mod where he had an imaginary friend who was a cardboard box. Cardboard Friend later revealed that he was not real, and that Gregory was dead. It then showed that he was not dead and Gertrude bought the house that he and the cardboard box lived in. Afterwards it was revealed that he is now in Johnny Ghost's mind. After his experience with Cardboard Friend, he went berserk and soon became the mass murderer Jimmy Casket, who occasionally switches to Johnny Ghost. He and his partner, Johnny Toast, search for paranormal beings together, like Amii, Cardboard Friend, and Toilet Toucher. He may be Billy's and Yakface's father. Appearances Prop Hunt 9 Gregory.Gregory was afterwards mentioned in Hide and Seek Garry's Mod 9 that he has been prop hunting for 65 years and it stated that his parents convinced him that his presents for his tenth birthday (also his first prop hunt) were hidden around the house and he had to break everything with a crowbar. He broke every piece of furniture he could find and he found all his toys. Afterwards, his parents told him that it was his neighbors' house. He was sent to jail and did not get out until 2011. Taser Mod Gregory also appeared in the taser mod video where he was showing FBI agent Maloney a tour of the town where he pretends he is mayor. After Maloney saw a shack, Gregory told him not to go in, but Maloney entered the house saw a tracker room. Gregory said it was to track giant rats that attacked the town and told the military to defend the town. Gregory was later forced to reveal that the tracking room was used for 20 years to find Maloney. Gregory told Maloney that they were both birds and after they crash-landed, Maloney flew out of the ship and was eventually recruited to the poe. World Exploration Map He was shown in the End of the World exploration map as Sally's great sir-uncle and took her to the post-apocalyptic world to help him search for the vault that had the vaccine to save humanity, However, Sally had other plans to find the vault that contained a year's supply of waffles. She kept trying to trick Gregory into going to the waffle vault, but failed. She didn't think that the human race would actually die. Instead, she believed that Gregory was only looking for the vaccine just because he was being mean and didn't want her to have anything she wanted. Therefore, Sally stole the key from Gregory and switched it for her Barney fork. She unlocked the waffle vault and ate all 138,000 waffles, thereby dooming humanity and still thought she was allowed to eat more waffles. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gHrJoNfyna4 Gmod Cardboard Friend Mod http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IVg5y1S7zdo Gmod Hide and Seek Prop Hunt 9 Category:Ghost Category:Deceased Category:Roleplay Category:Male Category:The Possible Ghost/Casket/Gregory Family Category:Character Category:Protagonist Category:Father Category:Johnny Ghost Category:Jimmy Casket Category:Poltergeist Hunters Category:Maniacs Category:Serial killer Category:Parent